The Rules For A City
by Takara101
Summary: Summary: Being adapted to live in the rich life, Kagome becomes the only daughter in the house of the High Councilor. And is tried of being a goody, goody. At a young age in her live she beings to race in the streets, but after the death of their mother t


The Rules For A City

By: Tanya131

Chapter 1: About her

Driving home from a long nights work at her knew modeling job. Passing streetlight after streetlight on the long curvy road, driving her clack 350z that drifted though every turn with speed. It had silver colored fire like spinners on each wheel. This car was a one of a kind, to Kagome that is. It was fun even to sit in the black-leathered sits and listen to the rap music on her red light radio.

Turning the music down as she made a turn to her left to a set of big golden gates. With dragon like status at the end of each wall that held up the golden gates. Each wall went around the entire permissions and connected at the front double gate. Pushing in the code to the gates to open up to a very long driveway. With sakura trees on each side of the driveway going down to the end of the road. At the end of the tree lines was a big round circle that had one road on each side that went to the sides of the large dark stone mansion with two balconies on the 2nd and 3rd level in front of the mansion. And a great big black porch, in the middle of the gravel circle was a beautiful futon with two cranes that where standing in a stone bowl that had water coming down from the cranes mouths and falling to the bowl that had little Cory fish waiting to be fed for the night. Turning right before the mansion was another road that lead to the five door garage that straighten up against the brick wall.

Each garage door is for each for her self and her brother's vehicle; their father had his own garage on the other side of the mansion. Kagome drove too the farthest door and pushed in the code and it opened to a big room that held her white avalanche and her secret baby that was under a black blanket. It was black with silver designs, all around the motorcycle that went over 360 in speed. And this little baby of hers was the key in winning in the races. The only one in her family that knew of this is her little brother Souta, her mother knew it to but she died two weeks ago. And though for her and Souta had to move to Japan from the U.S to live with their father, well it Souta's Father and its Kagome's adapted father that she only knew until she was five. And was separated from them when her mother got a divorce and at that time she was permanent with Souta.

o0o

Walking into the side door that lead to the kitchen, Kagome smelled something very good that was hidden under a lid that was probably there to keep her and her brothers away from the food. Deciding to wait till diner to see what the cook has made for to nights dinner, she made her way to the small staircase that met up to the grand staircase that was in the front entrance. Making her way to the 3rd level of the mansion she turned left and made her way down the hall to her bedroom door that was right in front of her as she walked. Up pond opening one of her wooden double doors with golden like handles that looked like she had locks she went in. with a sigh Kagome look up from the floor and walked a few feet to her large balcony doors to get in some night air. The curtains she had were white silk that blow freely around her room. Their where two long skinny windows that where on each side of one of the doors that had the same curtains. Walking back inside she went to her bathroom and turned the hot water on to take a shower. The bathroom was all marble with a large mirror that had different kinds of stones around the top. With a nice color blue towels on each rack in the bathroom, the colors of her towels were the same color as her room but the walls where dark blue that had designs on each corners of her room that were white to match the curtains.

After the shower Kagome went into her walk-en closet that was on the other side of the massif bedroom. She picked out a red t-shirt that was high enough to not see any cleavage, and that made her sliver chain necklace that had a sliver dolphin with a goldish pearl on it and a black ring with the words 'ANGEL' going around the whole band. And this necklace was a gift from her birth mother and it means so much to Kagome that she never takes it off. After putting on her red shirt that showed her curves she put on gray sweat pants to match. Looking over at her clock she went and brushed her long raven black hair that shimmered blue as she walk to the door so the she wouldn't be late for dinner.

o0o

The dinning room was grand with its wooden floor and red carpet that held the dark wooden table and chairs. The selling had a big and bright chandelier hovering the table. With too cabinets that was on different sides of the room they held old chain, the walls had old paintings of the Higurashi family line which is still not tainted till this day with hanyou's in the blood line. Entering the room, bowing to show respect to the master of the household, which was her father. Who had a very stern look of his face, he sat at the head of the table and his long jet-black hair was tied in a low ponytail. His concealment spell to cover up his aura and sent wasn't up when he was at home, and he smelt of fresh pine from the forest trees. He wore a black business suit with a sky blue work shirt and black tie.

As Kagome went and sat down on his left you could tall that he was mad because of the way he narrowed his dark sliver eyes at her and Riku that sat on her right. Their father who is know as Tim-icco stood over six foot and he had two thick strips on each check and with a light blue North star on his forehead showing that he is the Lord of the Northern lands. On the top two strips were the color of black and on the bottom were light blue. Besides Souta they all where teller than her but Riku was shorter than his three older brothers, Riku had a really dark brown hair with lighter sliver eyes than his father. Riku and her other brothers are all really handsome with their high check bones, but they all had different markings on their face. With Riku he had one black thin strips on each of his checks, his hair was cut to kind of angle to his neck. He wore his tan knee high short and a red and black muscle shirt to show off his abs. Ryo the second oldest, that sat in front of him was sitting next to Kiro on his right who was the oldest and he sat on father's right. Ryo looked like their father in every way but the symbol that adores his forehead. That symbol was on Kiro's forehead to let people know that he's next in line. Ryo didn't really have strong arms but he could still pack a nasty punch when it comes to it. Ryo wore a button up pink shit that had a carol on it and had a black shirt under it. And it looked like he wore dark tan pants. Kiro had the beauty of their mother but the power of the father; his sliver eyes had a hint of blue. And his mid night black long hair was free to wave around, the markings on his face besides the symbol on the forehead Kiro had one blue strip on each of his checks. Know Kiro had a well built body like their father but had a black leather jacket on covering his blue shirt that matched his blue jeans. From her just realizing the other two Souta and Conzai were not there at the table and that made her very curious of were they were.

Leaning over to her left so that she can whisper in Riku's pointed ear. "Hey do you know where Conzai and Souta are it's not like them to miss diner?"

"I think Conzai went to go and pick up Souta from sensei's place, they should be hear soon," Riku whispered back as they went back to their meals. Riku and Kagome are very close to each other, those two stayed in touch for all these years as their parents went in divorce. Even though their parents didn't want to see each other it didn't mean that the rest of their children didn't want to either.

"Kagome, I hope that you are ready to start School tomorrow?" their father spook up getting every one's attention at the table.

"Yes Otuo-san, I am ready for School" Kagome said sitting up proudly as she spook to her father.

"Good Kiro will show you where the school is in the morning"

"Yes Otuo-san " Kagome Said as she looked over at Kiro with a look of confusion before she went back to eating her meal.

o0o

Walking over to her balcony book in hand as she sat down on her long chair that had a place to lay your back on. But before she could get comfortable she turned her balcony light on that was dim so to not wake people from next door. Turning the next page in the story she was reading Kagome suddenly heard a click on her clock it was all most 11:30 'man time runs fast doesn't' Kagome thought as she marked her book and set it on her chair. Walking to her closet she changed into dark blue jeans and put her Black leather jacket over her red shirt. The jacket fit in every curve she had to show and finding her black riding boats she walk out of her closet and made sure all her lights were off and made sure she double cheeked the doors were locked before making it back out on her balcony standing up on the ledge she made a dive doing a flip in the air she landed on the cold ground gracefully. Standing up she made her way to the garage to reveal her motorcycle but before she could leave she opened up her 350z and got her helmet that matched the color of her bike and this helmet had black glass so no one will know it's her under it. Putting her hair in a bun she put her helmet on and pushed her bike to the Golden gate so to not wake anyone. After going though the gate and making sure it was closed she zipped though the road heading to a pier that a friend from the U.S told her that the races where being held. In the U.S Kagome was the fastest one and now she knew that she might need to start over but didn't care because she knew that she would be the best out of every one here.

Turning to what looked like an old pier with old bens and ducks, the wood that she road on was lucky was placed with cement so not to brake. Looking over she heard a lot of cheering and motors going on over by a hidden pier, turning off her bike she walked over to a kid that was dealing with beats, money and was the one to ask to be put in a race. With a sigh she asked, "Put me on with the best you have"

"Sorry he's booked, Hey are you knew here?" he asked giving him a nod he began to talk again "then you need to work your way up the list what's your name or better let nick name?" he asked looking up at her but the thing is that Kagome Made sure to cover her aura and sent so he couldn't know if she a boy or a girl for that matter. "I'm known as Sliver Blade" that name she knows was legendary in the racing world because in the U.S she won every racer there was.

"Ah so your Sliver Blade my friend from the U.S told me about you but it seems that you can do ten races today, after this up coming race your up." With a nod she went over to see the race. Walking over she saw two guys that were around her age getting ready to race but the thing is that one of them was like her not even taking his helmet off but the other guy had his off because he was making out with a girl that had a red leather skirt and a red skin teat tank top that showed a lot of her cleavage and she had a black belt around her tiny waist. It really sickens her on what girls where around this kind of think to show off what they have to show to their boyfriend or whatever. But the guy wasn't that bad looking though he had long sliver hair that was in a low ponytail, and his amber golden eyes that made you stare at them forever. He wore an all-dark red jumpsuit that wasn't zipped all the way and you could see a black shirt under nigh it with a golden chain around his neck (guess who it is). The funny thing was that his outfit was matching his girlfriend and his own bike. The bike looked fast, but it also depends on how the rider rids as well. The other guy was teller than this guy in front of her. Even though you couldn't see what his face looks like, he seemed to have a well-built body, which reminded her of Kiro a little pit, but he wasn't the same height maybe and probably handsome but that was it. He looked like he was so concentrated on this race that he didn't even notice the lovesick girls behind him. As he straddle his Dark blue mixed with sliver motorcycle to get ready for the race to began he looked around for that onna to start the race but found himself looking over at his competition on his right. Shacking his head he looked to find that they where both ready to ride. As the onna came out in a pink corset and pink skirt with tell high heals on holding a white cloth in the air when she dropped it to the ground the race was on. As Kagome watched both of them ride down the pier to see what kind of riders they where and found out that the one in the red was the type of guy to just go for it but it also looked like these two knew each other. Hearing people cheer for the winner the kid from before came up and said long and clear for every one can hear.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE STILL CHAPINON WIND!" every one in including the guys was cheering for him and yet he still didn't take his helmet off. Getting tired of the cheering Kagome walked back to her bike and pushed it to the Starting line. As she was walking though the crowed she didn't notice that she went right passed Wind who seem to take interest in the knew b. With a smirk he turned his bike off and walked over to see the race.

"Alright we got a special treat for you guys to night" after the little kid said that you could hear cheers all over the pier "we have a 11 man race to night and the winner will be up in ranks and are special guessed tonight is from all the way from U.S I know you've hear of him it's SLIVER BLADE!" every one was cheering loudly at the sound of that name.

'Looks like they've heard of me' Kagome thought as she got on her bike and slipped on her black gloves 'this should be a fun race' when every one got in their spots one of the guys that was on her left was starring with lust full eyes and it looked like he had a little to much to drink tonight. "Hey babe want to come to my places to night I'll make it your while?" he said Kagome had to resist rolling her eyes at his comment. As the onna walked to the middle of the road Kagome let some of her gas out from her motor and smoke could be seen coming from the back tire. As the cloth was dropped Kagome let go of her brake and she was off with the other ten right on her tail. Coming to a turn she turned her handle so that she could drift though the turn, shaking her head she knew they won't a good challenge for her at all she wasn't even over 250 with a sigh she came up to a bridge that was up. With a smirk she slowed down so that the ten can go in front of her knowing that they weren't even paying attention. Putting her gas back on she zipped passed every one of them and flew from the bridge to the pier. Landing on the pier by making a half a circle she looked back to see two of the ten fall into the ocean water below. Turning back to the kid he walked over to her and placed 2,000 kg in her hand.

"Great job 'THE WINNER IS SLIVER BLADE'" nodding her head she asked "hey when the next race?" the kid turned back to her and said, "It's always here and the next race will be tomorrow night at 10:30 sharp be there" with that said he walked away. With a sigh Kagome got back on her bike and started to ride but saw that Wind was coming up to her.

"Nice race, do you have a name other than Sliver Blade?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"Do you have a name other than Wind?" she snapped back, as she began put her kickstand up so that she can talk to him face to face.

"Watch your self girl," he growled out "So you that I'm a girl that's a first, no one here thought that but that drunk pervert."

"You should stop before you get hurt, it's dangers out here for a ningen like your self to be out here," he said so claim that it nerved Kagome a bet.

"Thanks for worrying about me but I can take care of myself, and two who said that I was a ningen?" Kagome said as she turned back to her bike but was stopped by a firm hand that griped her arm. "I'm not worried I'm warning, this isn't about your gender or you status. You might have been the best in all over in North America but you won't beat your goal of becoming the best." He snapped "Then your wrong cause you obviously don't know me" Kagome snarled out as she pulled her arm away from him and speeded out of there on her motorcycle. 'Males' Kagome thought as she jumped up onto her balcony after changing into some black shorts and a white t-shirt curled up on her queen and fall a sleep.

Aishiteru - I love you  
Arigatou - Thank You  
Baka - Idiot  
Bakuryuuha - Back Lash Wave (Ultimate Attack from Tetsusaiga)  
Chan - Friendly term  
Chikushou - Damn  
Daisaiin - Grand High Priestess  
Dakkasou - Poison Flower Claw  
Doomo Arigatou - Thank you very much  
Doushite - Why  
Fujo - Witch  
Gami - Toad  
Gomen - Sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Hakama - Pants (Bottom Half of Japanese Kimonos)  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Haori - Shirt (Top Half of Japanese Kimonos)  
Hiraikotsu - actually translates as 'Come Flying Skills' and is the name of Sango's boomerang  
Houshi - Monk  
Iie - No  
Inu - Dog  
Inuyoukai - Dog demon  
Jaki - Miasma  
Jii-san - Grandfather  
Kazaana - Wind Void/Tunnel - Miroku's curse from Naraku  
Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar  
Kimono - Japanese Clothing  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Koi - Love  
Konbanwa - A greeting and a goodbye  
Konnichiwa – A greetings  
Kun - Friendly Term  
Kuso - Fuck  
Miko - Shrine Maiden  
Mou - Drawn out sigh  
Neko – Fire cat  
Ningen - Human  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Onee - Older Sister  
Onegai - Please  
Onna - Woman  
Ookami - Wolf demon/ wolf  
Otuo-san - Father  
Saimyoshou - Naraku's Poisonous Insects  
San - Friendly Term  
Sama - Lady or Lord - respectively  
Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Era  
Shakoju - Staff - the one that Miroku carries and wields  
Shikon no Kakera - Shikon Shards  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
Shiro-Inu - White Dog  
Shishi - Lion  
Taijiya - Demon Exterminator  
Taiyoukai - Demon Lord  
Tenchi - Angel  
Tenseiga - Sacred Life Fang  
Tetsusaiga - Iron Pulverizing Fang  
Tokijin - Evil Sword; Sesshoumaru's Demon Sword  
Youkai – Demon


End file.
